User blog:Cheironyx/Bonus 6
'NOTE BOOK' 'Radio Reception Record' 'vol.29' *Frequency: 954KHz *Times received: Almost every day. *Time period received: 12pm, 5pm *Broadcaster: Adult woman. This is an evacuation notice. We have opened the facility at ...... Garrison, and are currently accepting evacuees from nearby. If it is difficult to approach the front gate, please stay calm and put up something that we can recognise visually, such as a flag. As soon as we have verified you from the facility, we will dispatch a rescue party. The facility is safe and has a stockpile of food and medicine. Please remain calm and head for the garrison. Notes: The audio is the same every time, and seems to be a voice recording. Recently the amount of static has been increasing, which could be due to changes in weather and terrain, or might be due to deterioration of the broadcasting equipment. Taking everything into consideration, it is doubtful whether they can keep up the evacuation and relief activities mentioned in the broadcast. However, there is a chance that they still have emergency supplies. Weapons, too. *Frequency: 76.4MHz *Times received: once *Time period received: 11am *Broadcaster: unknown Notes: Music played for about 17 minutes. I don't know much about music, but the instrument was probably a violin. The tune was a cheerful, up-tempo piece, possibly jazz. Judging from the resonance of the sound and the noise of the wind, it seems to have been an outdoor performance. Partway through, "their" voices started to get closer and the performance was cut short. There were footsteps and signs of the instrument being withdrawn, and then the broadcast stopped completely. From start to finish, there were no words whatsoever. Was it a live performance outdoors? If so, who did it, and for what purpose? I'd like to hear that tune again. *Frequency: 1242KHz *Times received: 5 times *Time period received: 2pm every day *Broadcaster: Middle-aged man. We must not fear Them. They are the future. They are the Cloud. Do you know about the Cloud? It means when data is spread thin, thin and far across a network. Human minds are data too, so they too can be spread thin, thin and far. To Them, minds aren't something to be kept in a single body. They are spread thin and far among all of Them. Let us welcome Them. Let us welcome the Cloud. There are clouds in Heaven. Those are the Cloud. Let us become part of the Cloud with Them and go to Heaven. Notes: The wording was the same but there were changes in the voice, so they may have been live broadcasts. Did the broadcaster undergo the change he was talking about? It's a fascinating hypothesis, but it has little evidence so far, and one might say that the risks associated with verifying it would be too great. *Frequency: 76.1MHz *Times received: 3 times *Time period received: around 5pm *Broadcaster: Female. High school student? ......This is K...... can you hear me? I'm at the north entrance to Megurigaoka Station. The stationmaster's office at the north entrance. My leg's injured - I don't think I've been bitten, but I can't move very well. It hurts a lot, and I might not be able to go outside on my own. If there's anyone listening, please come. I don't have much water, so I can't stay here long. Ah, also, there's a girl waiting on the top floor of the shopping mall in front of the station. Go there too, if you can. Notes: Phrases with roughly the same content were repeated 3 times at one hour intervals. From the wording, it seems she used the broadcasting equipment in the stationmaster's office. The next day and onwards, I stood by on the same frequency, but there was no follow-up. *Frequency: 1242KHz *Times received: 11 times *Time period received: around 5pm *Broadcaster: Young woman. ......Hey, hey, is anyone listening? This is Megurigaoka Radio Station One-One-One. Everyone living through the end of the world, how are you doing? If you can't hear me, say "yeah!" ...No takers? Oh well, Station One-One-One is starting now! Notes: From the broadcast contents, she seems to be living alone. But the broadcast has continued every day, and there's no signs of her having left her house to stock up on food. She's probably living in an evacuation facility like this one. The address she's given a few times during broadcasts is a private home. Does that mean there are evacuation facilities in private homes? There's one here too - are there evacuation facilities all over the place that were prepared in advance for this sort of situation? That would be reassuring, but at the same time, I'm concerned about who was making preparations and why. I can't contact her from here, so for now I'll just pray that her broadcasts continue. *Frequency: 594KHz *Times received: 7 times *Time period received: 7pm *Broadcaster: Middle-aged man. A notice from Randall Corporation, bringing you a better future. Our company is looking for talented people to bear the future on their shoulders, people befitting a new world. Why don't you try creating a new future under Randall Corporation too? We'll be waiting for you at any time! Notes: This was a commercial-like broadcast with background music and sound effects. It sounds faintly familiar, so maybe it's an actual commercial. However, the radio station has been silent for quite some time. Did someone independently broadcast just the commercial audio on various frequencies? Is it some sort of signal or code? Or perhaps - I could believe that Randall Corporation really is recruiting people even now. Saint Isidorus University, Information Biochemistry Club Shiiko Aosoi 'Translation notes:' *This document is read left-to-right, so the pages are in reverse order in the (right-to-left) manga tankoubon. *Since Japanese doesn't always indicate plurals, there may have been multiple instruments/players involved in the musical performance. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Bonus chapter